The Virus
by Tessie
Summary: Hermione/Remus Remus falls ill and Hermione is the only one who can help him. my first fanfic Please be kind
1. Default Chapter Title

Everything belongs to J K Rowling….except the plot

A/N: Pardon the grammar, spelling and punctuation I have been out of school for a while…hehe

The Virus

It's the Easter holiday, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and a few first and second years stayed at Hogwarts. Most of the teachers stayed even Professor Lupin who had returned to teach DADA. It all started the day after everyone left for holiday...........

Minerva McGonagall came into the Griffindor common room in a rush.... "Hermione, Prof. Dumbledore needs to see you immediately" she said with a stern look on her face. Hermione looked at both Ron and Harry with a puzzled look. As they rushed from the common room Prof. McGonagall said "we have a major problem and we think that you are going to be the only one who can help us." this sparked Hermione's interest. Upon arriving at Prof. Dumbledore's office he told them to come in and please sit. Madame Pompfrey was also present. 

"It seems that we have a serious problem.....Remus has become infected by a virus and none of us is able to take care of him. You see he has a type of virus not unlike the muggle scarlet fever and it can be very fatal to wizards especially adult wizards. None of us has had it so it is out of the question for any of us to take care of him. However our records show that you Hermione had this scarlet fever when you were a child so you are immune to it. What we need from you, if you are up to it is to take care of him while he is sick. We can see if there is someone in Hogsmead that would be willing to take on the job but most are afraid of him because he is a werewolf. We know that we are asking a lot but we beseech you...will you help?" asked Prof. Dumbledore.

"Well of course I will. I have no problem taking care of Prof. Lupin. I probably know a little more about muggle illnesses anyway.. no offence Madame Pompfrey." 

"None taken my dear" said Poppy. 

"Okay, what exactly do you need me to do?" asked Hermione. Madame Pompfrey started to explain that being that this is a viral infection and involved a high fever there would more that likely be hallucinations. Also that there would be a 10 day quarantine because they had to make sure that it was completely gone before they would allow him out. Also because of very bad timing on his part (poor Remus) at the end of the week would be a full moon and this meant that he would also have to take the wolfsbane potion. 

"Once you are in the hospital wing it will be sealed off. No one in and no one out for 10 days" said Prof. Dumbledore. 

"You need to dress comfortable and have plenty of reading material or something to do while Remus doesn't need you. Madame Pomfrey's medical library will be available just incase there is something that could be helpful. We will contact you at least once a day via the fireplace to see how things are progressing." said Prof. McGonagall. 

"Also when Remus is on his transformation stage you are to lock yourself in Madame Pompfrey's office because we don't know what effect the wolfsbane will have on him whilst he is running a fever. The office will be reinforced just incase he turns violent." explained Prof. Dumbledore. "Do you have any questions?"

"Just a couple...How did he get this virus?" inquired Hermione. 

"Well best we can tell it was sent by owl from Lucius Malfoy. It came in a vile and when the owl deposited it on Prof. Lupin's desk it broke exposing him. He immediately contacted me by fire and we got him to the hospital wing. As long as none of us touch him or his room we will be fine. His office was cleaned by the house elves because it doesn't effect them" said Dumbeldore. 

"Okay, what about food?" asked Hermione. 

"The plates are enchanted all you have to do is tap them with your wand and food will appear" stated Prof. Dumbledore. 

"Well do you think that you can be ready soon?" asked Prof McGonagall 

"Yes just give me a 30 minutes to get my things together and I will meet you outside the hospital wing" replied Hermione. 

"Thank you my dear this means a lot to us and especially Prof. Lupin" stated Dumbledore. "You are most welcome I only hope that I can help" said Hermione.

As Hemione left Prof. Dumbledore's office her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Things that she would need, things that might make him more comfortable and how this would be a great opportunity because she had wanted to go into the healing and charms branch of wizardry when she finally left Hogwarts. She was however sorry that Prof. Lupin had fallen ill. 

When she got back to the common room Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry. 

"Well it seems that Prof Lupin has taken Ill and I am the only one who can take care of him" Hermione said and them proceeded to explain everything as she was getting her things that she would need together for her 10 day quarantine. Harry and Ron were dumbstruck. Telling her to be careful and to give Prof. Lupin their best and that they would see her in 10 days. 

As she approached the hospital wing the little butterflies that were in her stomach had became big fat moths. Boy was she nervous. Prof. Lupin had always been one of her favorite teachers and she hoped that she could help him and make him comfortable. She remembered when she had had scarlet fever. She was so sick, There would be hours that she was absolutely fine and then the next minute burning up with fever and dreaming really strange things and the hallucinations her horrific. She hoped that she was up to this. Then she thought I had better be.

Prof. Dumbledore was standing in the hall and said "Okay are you sure you want to do this? Once I shut this door you are in there for 10 days".

"Yes I am sure. We will be just fine" saidHermione. 

"Right then. In you go and good luck" said Dumbledore.

As she entered the hospital wing she saw that Prof. Lupin was sitting on one of the beds reading a book. He looked up and smiled "Hello roomy, I really appreciate this" he said in a very sincere tone. 

"Oh no problem at all Prof. I don't mind at all. How are you feeling anyway?" she asked. "So far so good but it has only been a few hours" he stated. 

"Well if there is anything that you need just let me know. Are you hungry? It is about time for dinner" 

"As a matter of fact I am a little hungry and it is time for the wolfsbane" he replied. 

They had a nice dinner. They talked about school things and what she was gonna do after she left Hogwarts. After dinner they both got books (both just happened to be bookworms) and settled in beds next to each other to do some reading. Around 11:00 Remus got up to use the bathroom and on his way back she noticed how flushed he was. 

"Prof., are you feeling alright? She asked. 

The next thing she knew he was on the floor. Hermione went rushing over to him. When she touched his forehead he was burning up. She used magic to get him back on his bed and got a bowl with water for a cool compress and sat next to him replacing the compress as soon as it would get warm. She knew that at night fevers were always seemed to get worse. After a while he started moaning as if in pain. She softly talked to him while replacing the compresses. As she looked at him she thought what a handsome man, such a tragic life. He should be married with a dozen kids but no…being a werewolf you are afraid to get involved with anyone. Or so she supposed. As the night progressed she would replace the compresses. He woke up once and she asked if there was anything he wanted and he just smiled and said no and drifted back off to sleep. Around daybreak the fever broke and he drifted into a more peaceful sleep. That was when Hermione dared to get a little sleep herself. When she woke up a few hours later she saw that he was awake. 

"Morning how are you feeling?" she asked 

"Better than last night but we know that it is only the beginning" he said. 

"Unfortunately this is true". This went on for 3 days. Fever, sometimes cold sweats, when she would throw a few blankets on him. On the morning of the fourth day he seemed a little better. 

"Are you feeling hungry? I there anything that you need?" She asked 

"I guess a little breakfast wouldn't hurt and the wolfsbane. I also need to take a shower. I feel pretty grouse" he stated. With that Hermione must have had a look of pure horror on her face because Remus burst out laughing. 

" Don't worry I think I can handle the shower thing by myself. At least for now" he said with an evil grin. After he had his shower and as they were eating breakfast, Prof. Dumbledore called from the fire. 

"So how is our patient this morning?" 

"Oh doing just fine" said Lupin. 

"Good, good. If there is anything that you need just send a fire message. I will check back with you later" said Dumbledore. 

As they continued to eat they talked of the marauders and some of the things that they used to do. Remus asked if her and Harry were dating yet she answered no that she only liked him as a friend. Same with Ron. He asked if there was anyone special in her life and she said "no not really. I don't find that boys think I am very attractive". 

"Are they all blind? You are a very attractive and kind person and these guys needed to get there act together or they were gonna miss out" Remus said. Hermione blushed deeply. Boy, were did that come from? Remus asked himself. When Hermione was finally able to look him in the face she saw that he was flushed again and realized that the fever was back and with a vengeance. Again with the cool compresses. He slept off and on all day. At dinner he really didn't want to eat but Hermione convinced him to at least have some soup and a cup of tea. Tonight was worse. He started hallucinating and talking in his sleep. At one point he must have been dreaming that he was a child because he cried out. "Mum..where are you? I don't feel well. MUM?" Hermione got off her bed and sat down on the side of Remus' bed and gathered him in her arms and softly said "It's okay Remus, I'm here" he cried out some more. 

"Mum why did I have to get bitten. Mum I'm scared" and he began to cry. Hermione held him tighter. 

"Sshhh, It's okay sweet" as she rocked him back and forth as she kissed him on top of the head with this she felt him relax. And he slept.

When Remus woke up the next morning he didn't know where he was, just that he had a beautiful woman that he was holding on to for dear life. He then realized who it was. It was Hermione. His head was resting on her chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She stirred. 

"Oh, good morning" she said turning all kinds of shades of red. 

"Hermione what happened last night?" he asked puzzled. She then explained that he had started having hallucinations and he had thought her to be his Mum. Now it was his turn to turn different shades of red. The day went on they ate lunch and talked and read and laughed but as the sun started going down he started getting worse. Tonight his fever climbed extremely high. Hermione started to get really scared. The fever wasn't coming down. She tried to think what her Mum had done to get her fever down and she remembered. Hermione replaced his pajama bottoms with a pair of shorts by magic and started to undo his pajama top when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down to him and kissed her full on the mouth. Oh my GOD she thought as this tingle she had never felt before go down her spine. Suddenly he went limp. She touched his face. He was so hot. She took off his pajama top and started to wash him with cool water. His face, his arms, his chest, his stomach and legs. As she washed him off she noticed all the scares he had on his body. She felt so sad for him. What pain he must suffer every month. After about an hour he started to stir. He opened his eyes, smiled and fell into a tender sleep. As he lay there sleeping she watched him. He was such a handsome man. All she could think of was that kiss. Oh GOD Hermione, the man was delirious. But knowing that still didn't stop the tingling that she felt. The next morning she woke to find him watching her. 

"Good morning Prof." she said unable to look him in the face. 

"Good morning Hermione. Where are my clothes?" he asked noticing his state of undress. 

"You were delirious. The fever was so high. I thought of what my mum did to break my fever. I bathed your arms, chest and legs with cool water and the fever broke." She explained still unable to look him in the face. 

"Hermione, I am so sorry you had to see me like this" he said sadly. 

"Prof., how did you get all of those scars?" she asked. 

"Well you see when I transform I become violent and I started biting and scratching myself to keep from hurting others" he answered. He noticed that she was still unable to look him in the face. "Hermione? What else happened?" 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Well you can't look me in the face and I was just wondering what else happened. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concerned.

"No"

"Then what happened?" he prodded.

"You kissed me and now I am confused. I know that is was because you were delirious, But no one has ever kissed me like that" she confessed.

"Well their loss" he said sheepishly. I am so sorry Hermione I was dreaming. Please forgive me" he said with a smile.

:"Nothing to forgive. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes" he said.

"Oh and Hermione, thanks".

After they had breakfast Prof. Dumbledore appeared in the fire asking how things were going. 

"Remember Hermione, tonight is the full moon. You are to be locked in Madame Pompfrey's office no later that dusk is that clear?"

"Yes Prof."

After they finished talking to Prof. Dumbledore, Hermione got up and said that it was her turn to take a shower.

"Need any help?" asked Remus grinning

"No thanks", she laughed "maybe some other time" she said boldly. What had gotten into them they were flirting terribly. But Hermione liked this banter, it made her feel special.

When she got out of the shower, was dried and clothed she was standing brushing her wet hair and she heard a sound behind her. There was Remus standing in the doorway with an odd look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep just need to use the facilities" he said.

"oh sorry, let me get out of your way." she said but as she went past she brushed up against him. He shivered. Feeling this she reached up to touch his face. 

"How's the fever?" not really asking because she already knew. He was only slightly warm. But what had made him shiver? He reached up and took her hand looking her right in the eyes and gently kissed the palm of her hand. It was her turn to shiver. She smiled, turned pink and left the bathroom. When he came out she noticed that he was in a clean pair of pajamas and looked a little less pale. She was sitting on her bed cross legged brushing her now dry hair humming to herself. He came over and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk" he said

"I know". 

He started…"I….I don't know what to say. I have these feelings for you that a teacher shouldn't have for a student…….I..um". She thought for a moment then reached over placing her hand on his and said "Don't feel bad…I have them too" she said looking down at their hands. He gently lifted her chin to him and kissed her. When he pulled away he asked "Do you have a problem that I am a 37 year old werewolf?" she smiled and replied "Do you have a problem that I am 18 girl that loves werewolves?" they said "NO" together and laughed.

They talked for most of the afternoon until he started to get pale again and she knew that the fever was going to peak again soon except this time she would not be allowed to help him because she knew that soon she would have to go to Madame Pompfrey's office and stay the night because tonight was the full moon. She made him as comfortable as she could and right when the sun was starting to go down he told her that she needed to go in the office and stay there no matter what.

She stood looking through the glass in Madame Pompfrey's office door watching Remus. It broke her heart not being able to go to him when she knew that his fever was raging. He was sweating profusely. She watched as the moonlight streamed through the hospital room window bathing him in silver light. She looked puzzled. She must have been standing here for at least thirty minutes and nothing had happened. Suddenly he sat up and became violently ill. He was retching the entire contents of his stomach on the floor. Not even thinking she thrust open the office door and rushed to his side holding his head as he vomited. (a/n my mom always held my head when I threw up). When the wave subsided she laid him back down and used magic to clean his bed and floor. She then got clean water and started to bath him. His face, arms and hands. She then removed his pajama shirt again and began to bath his slightly hairy chest. She thought again. Shouldn't he have all ready transformed? But he was normal. She was puzzled. It was at least 2:00 am now and the moon had been out all night because it was an extremely clear night. What was going on? She continued to bath him and noticed that his eyes were open and he was watching her. He opened his mouth to speak but all that would come out was "Cccoldddd!". He was shivering. She immediately threw two blankets on top of him this didn't even seem to help. His teeth began to chatter. Oh GOD Hermione think how can you get him warm? And then it hit her. She thought.. body heat. She began to remove her nightclothes down to her undershirt and boxers. She once again replaced his pajama bottoms with shorts and climbed into the bed with him wrapping herself around him as close as she could get. Between her body heat and two blankets it still took about an hour to get his body to quit jerking and twitching and finally sleep fell over him. After a few minutes of watching him she also drifted into a tired sleep. As the sun started to stream through the hospital window Hermione was having the most delicious dream. Someone was stroking her hair. She loved that feeling making her all warm and cozy. She stretched and realized that she wasn't alone in the bed and then she remembered. Remus. When he had started to have chills she had climbed in bed with him. She flushed. They were both nearly naked. Then she heard him.

"And what do I owe this honor?" he asked with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"You had chills and it was the only thing I could think of to get you to stop shaking" she said not looking at him yet. He stroked her hair more reveling in the soft texture of it and it hit him. 

"Hermione, last night, the moon" he said with horror on his face. Now she remembered. Hermione sat straight up not even thinking of her state of undress, looked Remus right in the eyes and proclaimed excitedly "Remus, you DIDN'T TRANSFORM!" He looked at her dumbfounded. 

"What are you talking about? I have been transforming once a month for the last 31 years. That is IMPOSSIBLE!" he said starring at her. 

"Well I was the one awake most of the night and believe me you didn't transform" she exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione what could this mean?" She jumped out of bed and got dressed. This was causing Remus to frown.

"I liked you better the other way" he said with a chuckle. She gave him a beaming look. "There will be time for that later" she said brazenly. "First I need to look up a few things in Madame Pompfrey's healing books". Man was she beautiful when she was on a mission, he thought. She paused and said "oh I'm sorry, are you hungry? What would you like for breakfast?"

"What I want you said I couldn't have right now so I guess I have to settle for eggs and sausage" he said with a mischievous grin. She beamed. "He wants me" she thought to herself. 

After she got his breakfast, (she was to excited to eat) she started pouring over volumes of the healing books, taking down notes. She asked as he sat down on the bed next to her about when he had gotten bitten. 

"What do you know about the werewolf bite? After the bite did you get ill or just transform?" she asked.

"It made me extremely ill, you see a werewolf bite is caused by a virus which is carried in the bloodstream" Remus explained

"Well" Hermione said "last summer when I was on holiday I read a few books on muggle medicine, I find it fascinating, anyway what I learned was that some viruses can't survive in extreme heat and you have had a raging fever for the last 7 days" they looked at each other beaming.

Suddenly they heard Prof. Dumbledore's voice.

"Good morning, how are things going Remus?"

"As well as can be expected" replied Remus

"Everything went well last night then?" inquired Prof. Dumbledore

"Something strange happen last night Albus. I never transformed. Hermione thinks it has something to do with the virus" said Remus

"Well leave it to her she will find the answer and you get some rest. I'll see what I can find out too. I'll talk to you tomorrow" said Albus. And with that he was gone.

"You look very tired, why don't you try to get some more sleep?" Hermione said as she touched his face tenderly. 

"I think I will this has worn me out" said Remus

Remus slept for most of the day as Hermione looked through healing books and read everything she could on werewolves. She was amazed at all that he had to put up with all of these years. It was a wonder he was still had his sanity. With this thought she drifted off to sleep……….

Hermione dreaming…..

**__**

And my I now present the two individuals that discovered the cure for werewolves, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin. 

Hermione speaking…

It seems that since the werewolf bite is caused by a virus. This virus cannot survive if exposed to extreme heat such as a high fever. We believe that if you combine the wolfsbane potion and a high fever if illuminates the virus in the bloodstream. Causing complete recovery". Suddenly the full moon breaks through the clouds and Remus turns back into a werewolf. People start screaming and from the crowd came a silver arrow hitting Remus directly in the chest killing him instantly…..

**__**

"NNNOOOOOO!" cried Hermione

Suddenly Hermione is being shook gently…"Hermione wake up love, Hermione"

It was Remus. She wakes with a start and starts sobbing uncontrollably. He takes her tenderly in her arms and comforts her.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Still sobbing "You turned back into a werewolf and someone shot you with a silver arrow and you died at my feet. My GOD Remus it was so real. I would die if anything happened to you. I love you" sobbed Hermione as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"I love you too Hermione" he said quietly. He pulled away looking her in the eyes and all the walls came crashing down. The age thing was gone, the teacher/student thing was gone. All that was left was two people that were in love. He gently took her face in his hands and began to kiss her, becoming a little more passionate by the second. Suddenly there were clothes flying, lips kissing, hands touching and feelings soaring. There was no one in the world but them. He knew that it would be her first time and wanted to be as gentle as he could but she matched his passion and all was forgotten. And they became one. One heart, one soul, one body. And they slept. 

They woke the next morning with a start hearing Albus Dumbledore in the fireplace. Thank GOD they had pulled the curtain and the bed wasn't visible from the fireplace. "Shit" Hermione whispered grabbing her robe and throwing it on. 

"Good morning Hermione" said Dumbledore with an odd twinkle to his eyes.

"Long night?"

"All nighter" Hermione said with a blush

"It has happened hasn't it Hermione?" asked Albus

"What sir?" Hermione asked turning even more red.

"You two have become one" he said with more of the same twinkle.

She looked horrified and burst into tears. "We didn't mean for it to, it just did" she said still crying. By now Remus had on his robe and had come around the curtain to join Hermione.

"Albus, I make no excuses for what we did. We love each other and it just happened" explained Remus.

"Remus and Hemione I am not here to judge you but to put your feelings to rest. It seems that this was bound to happen. There was a prophecy." said Dumbledore

Both looking dumbfounded.

"You see I came across a prophecy when I was looking up information on werewolves thinking that I may be able to help in some way. It says……

When a wolf of years 

And a creature so young

As a flame pitches high

What more can be done

The curse will be lifted

When they become one

"I believe that you have sealed the healing and now you have done a great service to all fellow werewolves because of your….. uhhmmm sacrifice" he said smiling "they can also be cured"

"However you do still need to be careful, some wouldn't understand about the age thing". He said "with that I am gone. If you need me you know how to contact me. You have another 2 days together, somewhere in there you need to talk" and with a beaming smile he was gone.

"We do need to talk about things" said Remus

"I know. I wonder how Harry, Ron and Sirius are going to handle our relationship" Hermione said with a sad distant look on her face.

"Are you regretting what has happened between us?" Remus asked with a pained expression. Hermione reached for him and pulled him into her embrace and said "Heavens NO! I have never been so happy. I love you Remus Lupin and I will NEVER regret that". Remus lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. She melted to him. 

"Merlin's ghost how I love you" he said. As their kisses became more passionate they moved behind the certain to the bed and made love all afternoon. At dusk they woke up famished. They had a lovely dinner, took their showers and just held each other all night. The next morning Remus woke Hermione by playing with her hair. She stretched like a content cat and snuggled up to Remus. He looked her in the eyes and said "I love you so much" 

"And I love you" replied Hermione.

While having breakfast Remus and Hermione decided that it would be best to tell Harry, Ron and Sirius as soon as they got out. So when breakfast was done and the extra curricular activity was completed they summoned Prof. Dumbledore.

"Yes Remus, how are you two this afternoon?" he said with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. 

"We are extremely happy. We have talked a great deal and have decided that is would be best if Harry, Ron and Sirius were in your office when we got out so we could tell them everything immediately" said Remus.

"I think that is very wise" said Dumbledore. "You will be released tomorrow morning at 8:00. I will be waiting outside the door to the hospital. Have a wonderful night" he said knowingly.

After another night of incredible love, Remus and Hermione were ready when Dumbledore opened the hospital door. He was shocked however at what he saw. Remus had never looked so well. His face was full and his eyes were shinning. His skin had very good color and the sacks under his eyes that had been there from the time Dumbledore had first met him were gone. He looked wonderful. And as for Hermione, she had never been more beautiful. She glowed. Prof. Dumbledore told them as they walked to his office that after they broke the news to Harry, Ron and Sirius, they would discuss what to do about their relationship and how it would effect the school. When they reached Dumbledore's office Harry and Ron came running and gave Hermione a big hug. She smiled. Sirius clapped Remus on the back and made a comment on how wonderful he looked and said laughing "Boy the next time I'm ill I want Hermione to take care of me. You look great".

"Well there is a reason for how he looks" said Dumbledore. "Please be seated". Dumbledore handed each a piece of parchment that had the prophecy on it. It hit Sirius first. He raised his eyebrows looking at Remus. Remus took Hermione's hand and nodded. Harry and Ron looked at the two of them and smiled. 

"So is it true? Are you free of the curse?" asked Harry.

"Yes it is true. I am no longer a werewolf. I am cured" said Remus smiling. 

"That is GREAT!" said Harry, Ron and Sirius at the same time. Everyone laughed. 

"You are awfully quiet Hermione" said Harry. 

"I just didn't know how you were gonna react and I was worried. I love you all but I also love Remus" said Hermione. 

"Well if you can make him feel this good and be this happy in 10 days I can't imagine what you can do for him for the rest of your life" said Ron.

"Thanks guys" Hermione said with tears now flowing down her face.

"Well if you three wouldn't mind, I need to discuss what we are gonna do about this situation with Remus and Hermione" said Dumbledore. 

"We will see you later then" said Harry. And as Harry got up to leave he went over to Hermione and hugged her whispering in her ear "I am so happy for you and Prof. Lupin". And with that they were gone. 

"Now as for you two" said Dumbledore. 

"Professor Dumbledore…." said Hermione. Putting up a hand stopping her Prof. Dumbledore said "If you will allow me. We seem to have a small problem".

"Oh GOD here it comes" thought Hermione. "I will be kicked out of school and Remus will be sacked".

"You see, Remus and Hermione, I cannot allow this relationship to go on between and teacher and student. So I guess you will have to do something about that" he said eyes twinkling. "Also, since Madame Pompfrey is getting older she has requested that she have help in the hospital wing. And what better a place than to learn about healing. You did want to become a healer didn't you Hermione?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Why yes" said Hermione with a look of extreme shock on her face. 

"And you Remus, you could stay on as the DADA teacher'" said Dumbledore.

"I will give you a few minutes to discuss it" said Dumbledore as he got up to leave.

"Well Hermione what do you think?" asked Remus. 

"Well I do want to be a healer and Hogwarts does have a the best library I have ever seen. I could learn so much from Madame Pomfrey" said Hermione with a smile. "What about you? Do you still want to teach?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I do. This is my home and I love it here. However anywhere I am with you would be home" said Remus as he pulled her into an embrace kissing her passionately. "There is only one problem. I guess you will have to marry me" said Remus. Hermione's jaw dropped. 

"You are kidding right?" asked Hermione. 

"No, I have never been more serious in my life. I love you with all that I am and would be extremely happy if you would consent to by my wife" proposed Remus.

"Yes oh yes oh yes" she said as she threw her arms around him crying.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling......except the plot

The Virus 2

When Dumbledore came back into his office he came in to see two of the biggest smiles he had ever seen.

"So have we figured a way out of this situation?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. Hermione and I are going to get married after graduation. Until then we will be very discrete" replied Remus.

"Just be very careful. I don't have to tell you the problems that could arise for you and the school if anything got out" said Dumbledore.

"Oh and by the way, congratulations. I am very happy for you both" and with this he shook Remus' hand and gave Hermione a big hug.

For the next two months Remus and Hermione were extremely careful not to be seen together in public and the school was none the wiser.

The week after graduation in one of the gardens at Hogwarts with their closest of friends, Remus and Hermione were wed under the light of the full moon.

THE END


End file.
